kiss & cry
by tick tock tick tock
Summary: They announce it on the 9 o' clock news, so plain and matter-of-fact; "The world is going to end tomorrow." / Rin&Len oneshot.


**kiss & cry**

* * *

_Dance, darlin', dance like there's no tomorrow, because there won't be._

_._

_._

_._

(Twenty-four hours to go.)

They announce it on the 9 o' clock news, so plain and matter-of-fact.

"The world is going to end tomorrow. Thank you, ladies and gentleman, for supporting - "

The late-night programs feature last-minute talks about the world ending, plastic-faced celebrities, professors with clever acid tongues. Snatches of people swarming presidential house, demanding for an explanation. A change in government. To stop joking and deal with the employment issues that are all what those people care about these days.

Idiots, thinks the girl. There's nothing worth changing if it's over. What's the point of me apologizing to Kaito about cheating on him when we'll all be cinders tomorrow?

Not a single tear.

Rin turns off the television and retires to bed.

.

.

.

(Ten more, hee-hee-hee.)

The blonde-haired boy sits in the café, staring at the people walk past. Drunkards, the homeless, businessmen not willing to miss work even on this day.

What has humanity reduced itself to, he wonders, then laughs silently. Drowned cats and monsters. People playing others of their whimsical amusement. Him.

Speaking of which; he pulled out his phone. Dials a number.

"It's the end of the world."

"See ya in hell."

"You and me and everything. Let's go out with a bang."

He imagines Rin's dry smile, something he takes pride in holding exclusively.

"You're my only one, Rin-Rinny."

A pause. Len imagines her small mouth twitching with suppressed laughter.

"Okay, then."

The green-haired waitress is incredibly bubbly for someone who knows the end is coming, so near. Young master Kagamine puts down his empty glass of coffee and stretches.

If he's going to die tonight, then he wants to have some fun first.

.

.

.

(Wait for just a quarter-day.)

Rin sits in the mall and appreciates the view of Miku and Kaito making out in the ice-cream parlor not so far away. She catches Miku's eye and considers flipping them a finger, but figures it's not worth the trouble. She lets the teal-haired bitch go.

"Rin~"

The handsome, noisy golden boy is here, hair freshly washed and eyes stolen from the sky. Although Rin thinks that might not be the case now, since the only color she sees after tilting her head back is blood-red, maybe a tint of gray.

Len is next to her in three big steps as he casually pulls her into an embrace. "Love ya jacket, Rinny."

Rin unconsciously smoothes down the lime green jacket she is wearing, stepping out of the boy's arms. "Nice socks, Len." She snatches up the moment where Len's laughing at his own polkadot socks as a chance to straighten her pink skirt, check her bow.

"What do you say, Rin - movie and dinner? Or would you rather shop?"

"Let's skate." Rin's words are sudden, empty, surprising even herself. She buries her nose in her blown muffler and mumbles something about polar bears and ice rinks. "Maybe after. But let's skate."

Len looks at her for a second before flashing her a dazzling smile.

"Your wish is my command."

Time passes by quickly, fleetingly, gloriously, until -

.

.

.

(Tick, tick, an hour left.)

He kisses her quickly, before she can say anything else. The girl rears back, surprised. He tells her; "I know you liked that."

Rin whispers something, burrowing into Len's coat. Embarrassed as well as outraged? He smiles at her.

"Those things are less fun than being dead~" he teases, twirling the girl around. Her cheeks go bright red as she lands a solid punch in his face. Laughing, pressing a hand to his swollen cheek, the boy thinks that maybe this isn't such a bad way to spend your last moments.

The two melt into the crowd, strangely content as they buy tickets for the ice rink.

"I want to have a happy ending," Rin says, strapping on snow-white skates.

The blonde boy graciously helps her up, balancing perfectly on his blades. He smiles, and Rin can't help but believe completely, naïvely, that this is a happy ending.

"That might not be guaranteed," Len says, sing-song, "but I'll certainly try, Princess. I'll try. Love you."

The two step onto the skating rink, shining pink and gold against the fiery sky.

.

.

.

(Ten.)

Len asks. "Shall we dance, my Lady?"

She replies slowly. "I think I'm dreaming."

.

.

.

(Two hundred and seventy-two seconds to apocalypse.)

Diamond-drops of sweat spin out as the two dance, Rin panting slightly and Len out of breath. The girl lets out a hesitant laugh as the blonde boy spins her around on the ice, little golden princess and her soot-stained prince.

"I didn't know you were a figure skater!" she calls out as they speed across the white, leaving silver tracks. Len says something back, but she can't hear - lost in snow and ashes and blue, ceruleanazureoceanblue eyes.

Snow is falling now, melting halfway as the city is devoured by flames. Ashes flutter along, dirtying the pristine crystals midair - the rink is quickly water, black and gray.

Rin slips on the melting ice, stumbles into the middle of the ashen pool. Still holding her hand, Len crashes into her and they both smack into the half-melted mush of what used to be the happiest place in the world.

"One last jump," she whispers, dripping-wet and desperate. "One last kiss."

The prince obeys the her every whim and soon they are back up, somehow skating over the paper-thin ice. She smiles through shaky tears and he lifts up and they execute a perfect detroiter.

"Just close your eyes, Rin - "

.

.

.

(Time's up.)

Then he kisses her and the world explodes into a hundred trillion pieces.

.

.

.

_(This moment is perfect, perfect, **perfect** - )_

* * *

Re-post from Quizilla. I ventured on there a few years ago, didn't really stay there. The title changed because obviously fanfiction doesn't allow certain format... orz. Hope you enjoyed! :D

I don't own Vocaloid.


End file.
